


Possession is 9/10s of the Law

by SailorChibi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And schmoop, Angel Castiel, Angel Flock, Archangel Gabriel, Castiel's Handprint, Dean's insecurities, First Kiss, Flock, Fluff, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel's handprint, Get Together, Incest, M/M, Matchmaker Gabriel, Mating, Sam's insecurities, Team Free Love, Wincest - Freeform, Winchesters suck at communication, also angelcest, beginning of a foursome, little bit of bondage, little cracky, team free will love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get for the man who has pretty much everything?</p><p>Easy. Something he already owns, just with less layers.</p><p>Or at least that's Gabriel's explanation for why there's a naked, bound Dean Winchester in Sam's birthday cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession is 9/10s of the Law

**Author's Note:**

> This was a (late) birthday gift for Ridget. It didn't quite get to the sexytimes I intended... sorry. It started with the idea of a naked Gabriel jumping out of a birthday cake and, when she mentioned she liked Team Free Love, sort of evolved from there.

Birthdays weren't really a _thing_ while Sam was growing up. Dean tried his best, but as far as Sam could remember most of his birthdays had been spent either on the road or holed up in some shitty motel. It was hard at first, seeing the kinds of parties that the other kids in his classes received, but after a while - like everything else - he got used to it. And even now that he and Dean had a home base in the bunker, San had no reason to think that things would change.

There was just one very important factor he forgot to consider.

"Happy Birthday, Samsquatch!"

Sam groaned into his pillow, like that was going to be enough to deter the determined archangel standing over him. "Go 'way," he slurred.

"I told you it was too early, Gabriel."

"Don't be a stick in the mud, Cassie. He's awake. He just doesn't want to admit it."

"I can't say I blame him."

That was Dean's voice. Sam tilted his head to the side just a little bit so that he could see his big brother. The cranky, pissy look on Dean's face would have told him everything he needed to know about what time it was even if his body hadn't been begging for mercy. Both of them were used to getting up early. But last night had been a late one and Sam didn't even remember going to bed. Hell, there was probably a good chance both he and Dean had passed out in the living room and been transported to bed via angel mojo.

Dean noticed him looking and softened marginally. "Happy Birthday, Sammy."

"Thanks," Sam said through a tired yawn, pushing himself up reluctantly. He squinted around the room, ignoring Gabriel's muttering about the unfairness of brothers getting a better reception than he did, and stared at the cake. The huge cake that was easily a dozen layers, each frosted in a slightly different shade of blue and covered in caramels, that was sitting smack dab in the middle of the doorway.

"Happy Birthday, Sam," Castiel added. "I apologize for letting Gabriel wake you up."

Sam snorted. "It's okay, Cas. And for future reference," he added, twisting around to look at Gabriel, "any celebrations can wait until a decent time."

"You're grouchy when you first wake up," Gabriel said, rolling his eyes, and crawled onto the bed. He slung a leg over Sam's lap and kissed him greedily, apparently not minding that Sam hadn't brushed his teeth yet. 

"Dude, come on," Dean complained from behind them, but when Sam snuck a peek he saw that Dean hadn't looked away. Both he and Castiel were watching, actually. There was hunger visible on the angel's face, but Dean's expression was unreadable.

"If you don't like how I say good morning to my boyfriend, come over here and show me a better way to do it," Gabriel declared.

Dean just scoffed, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "Can we get this over with? No offence, Sammy, but I got a bad headache and a memory foam mattress that's callin' my name."

Castiel reached out, silently cupping Dean's cheek. From the way Dean leaned into the touch, Sam guessed that his headache had now been taken care of. 

"We have to light the candles." Looking far too excited, Gabriel snapped his fingers. 32 lit candles burst into existence atop the cake. Sam tried not to be awed, but that was easier said than done. The cake reached way down deep inside to that little boy he kept hidden inside of him, the one who'd never really had a birthday cake or a celebration before. 

"We're not going to sing," Castiel interjected, giving Gabriel a warning look. 

"Spoilsport."

"Just make a wish," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

Sam pushed the covers back, not caring that he was dressed only in boxers or that the floor was kind of cold. He walked close enough to the cake to be able to smell that it was chocolate. His mouth watered. Dean could say whatever he wanted about pie, as far as Sam was concerned cake was the _true_ dessert winner. He took a second to fix a picture of the cake in his mind, wanting to remember for the rest of his life the day his boyfriend, his brother and his brother's boyfriend all woke him up to wish him a happy birthday.

Then he took a deep breath and blew hard.

It shouldn't have been possible, but all the candles went out. And as the flames died, Dean disappeared.

"Dean!" Sam said, sounding a little panicked, but not too much because - because Castiel didn't look concerned, just annoyed and maybe a bit nervous, and Gabriel was grinning way too wide. Sam had been on hand for the absolute smite-down that an angel and archangel were capable of throwing over both the Winchesters, so that had to mean - 

"Surprise," Gabriel sang, entirely too gleeful, and snapped his fingers again. The cake exploded, revealing a stark naked Dean Winchester. He was covered in chocolate and frosting and kneeling where the cake had been, his hands bound at the base of his spine.

Sam's mouth dropped open and he sputtered something incoherent. His one consolation was that Dean looked equally shocked.

"Sammy. I've been wracking my brain trying to think of something to get you for your birthday. And when I consulted Cassie, the answer became miraculously clear to us both."

"To _you_ ," Castiel interjected.

"You... decided to give me my brother?" Sam said blankly, trying not to stare.

"We decided to erase the last of those pesky inhibitions you two have," Gabriel corrected.

"You can't just -" Dean started furiously. He couldn't seem to decide whether he wanted to struggle against the bonds or curl up and hide.

"Cas and I love each other," Gabriel said loudly, speaking right over Dean. "Obviously I love you, Sam, and Cassie loves Dean-o. You love Cassie and Cassie loves you, and Dean-o and I... well..." He leered at Dean, who looked painfully unenthused. "That's a work in progress. But you two... Shit, Sam, that should've been said and done years ago. The only reason you two aren't fucking yet is because -"

"We're brothers," Sam and Dean said together.

"Exactly. Your stupid human sense of morality keeps getting in the way."

"It's not stupid," Dean snapped. "We're brothers, we can't just -"

"So are we," Castiel pointed out gently.

"Cas?" Dean looked to his angel for the first time. There was fear and uncertainty written plainly in his green eyes, so stark that Sam's breath caught. Castiel went to him immediately, kneeling before Dean and cupping his face in his hands. He began to murmur softly in Dean's ears, words meant for him alone.

Sam was reeling as he turned away. This was the elephant in the house, so to speak. Everyone had seen Castiel and Dean coming long before those two had. And even him and Gabriel hadn't been _that_ much of a surprise; Gabriel had always known how to get under his skin in a way no one else did. Living in close quarters for a little while had clinched it, and Sam had found himself falling hard and fast for the archangel.

Even when Gabriel confessed to the relationship that had grown between him and Castiel, Sam couldn't bring himself to be upset. Both angels were removed from heaven even with Metatron's defeat, and Sam could hardly begrudge them some comfort. He suspected Dean felt the same way, because no else could better understand what it was like to be cut off from your family and have only a brother to depend on. Though Sam didn't get how Gabriel and Castiel could have a _sexual_ aspect to their relationship...

Except, goddamn it all, he could.

How many dreams had he ignored when he was younger, all of them featuring the boyish smile and familiar green eyes that he woke up to every morning? He blamed them on girls when his father laughed and pretended that nothing was wrong, but really Sam had lost count a long time ago, especially when those dreams started making a reappearance not long after he and Dean had hit the road again together. Nothing had ever happened. Nothing _would_ ever happen. It was his mantra.

"Sam." Gabriel caught his waist, his hand slotting in perfectly over the handprint that had formed there during their bonding. Dean had a similar one on his bicep, this time put there willingly, which Castiel had strutted around over for days.

"I can't," Sam whispered, low and anguished.

"Yes, you can."

"But -"

"Cassie and I would never judge you, Sam. You know that. It tears me up to see the way you and Dean deny yourselves after everything else you've been through. We've got something here, something good. We could be a real flock."

Sam felt like his throat was clogged. "Dean doesn't -"

Gabriel cut him off again, this time spinning Sam around to face his brother again. Dean was looking at them over Castiel's shoulder. Sam caught the naked longing in his brother's face, visible only for a few seconds before it closed off. But it was too late. On legs that felt a little shaky, he closed the distance between them and crouched down. Castiel shifted aside and Dean stared at him, hands free and lower half now modestly covered by a pair of jeans, though his chest remained bare.

"Dean," Sam said.

"Sammy."

"You... I..." Sam trailed off. He didn't know how to put this into words. He wasn't sure he really wanted to. Both of them sucked at that kind of thing.

So he did what Winchesters did best and just acted, hands gently cupping Dean's face and ignoring the startled inhale that earned him. He leaned in and chastely, carefully, brushed a kiss across Dean's parted lips. For a few long seconds there was no reaction and Dean remained frozen in shock. Then slowly, miraculously, Dean's mouth shifted a little under his and suddenly they were kissing for real.

It was hands down one of the best moments of Sam's life.

Behind him, he heard Gabriel say to Castiel in tones of great amusement, "And you thought we should get him a puppy."

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
